


All I See Is Crimson

by r_497385



Series: Vaguely connected stories becuz I like to hurt ppl [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, F's for the readers and commentators tho hshsh, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lots of Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, So Okay, Sorta a continuation for my other fic, Worried Sam, You're Impossible, and Tommy is dying wow, and screaming if you already can't tell, but this is way way worse haha, cool orginal concept i know, erm Sam is suffering, it is a bit graphic maybe i dunno, just look at the comments I both feel bad and cackled, this is in no way happy folks, why the fuck did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_497385/pseuds/r_497385
Summary: Sam takes Tommy in with him.Because of course he would. Albeit more desperate then he'd like to admit.See the thing is, there's a reason why he is that desperate.Let's just say the roots hanging loosely on Tommy's arms were telling enough.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Vaguely connected stories becuz I like to hurt ppl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181990
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	All I See Is Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Erm hi guys
> 
> Idk why the shit did I write this.
> 
> I am sorry not sorry actually.
> 
> Heh, jesus.
> 
> Anyways this is graphic so like, even if i don't really know to what scale, but it is i think, so please read with caution okay? I want ya'll to come out safe and sound!
> 
> Tell me in the comments if any tags are missing and feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> Awesamdad....is...well y'know suffering :")
> 
> This could also be like a continuation of my previous fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377779  
> You can read that first if you aren't ready to stomach this one yet, because that one is more soft and it will not leave a gaping hole in your chest trust me!
> 
> But this could also be a stand alone if you're lazy hehehe dw  
> 
> 
> With that, enjoy the chap <3

  
Sam has offered Tommy a home some time ago.

Unable to really recall when he had taken the boy in his own residence.

  
But here they are now, having been settled for a couple of weeks.

  
Tommy always reminds Sam that he could take care of himself, but Sam begs to differ.

  
With red roots subtly growing on Tommy's arms, with how his veins coloured red unlike the usual green, the boy avoids waving his hand around.

Choosing to roll his eyes instead to show how much Tommy thinks that Sam was just being a worry wart. 

The older man sighed at the gesture, Sam knew better than that though. Tommy wasn't really complaining. He enjoyed Sam's company, and vice versa.

  
Sam just wishes their circumstances weren't this dire.

* * *

  
Sam's had a long day, closing his door behind him with a quiet click.

  
Remnants of ash and rubble sticking on his palm. He wasn't patient enough to wash it along the way, as he had wanted to get home as soon as possible. For he knew, the boy waiting for him would be loud.

  
He'd be loud, and Sam would feel better. 

He's always hated the quiet, perhaps it was influenced by Tommy's loud nature,   
a constant reminder that Tommy was still there, with him, alive and fine, but Sam is too tired right now to dwell upon his weird feelings.

  
Ears picking up the sound of rushed footsteps from the other room, followed by a head popping up in the corner just across from where Sam had leaned on the door for support.

The smile on Sam's face faltered for a brief moment, eyes landing perfectly on the crimson staining Tommy's neck, branches of red blaring through his skin. Hiking up the blonde's chin, although not quite making it up there. 

_Yet._

The man's smile faltered once more. An ache, squeezing and squeezing his chest. 

  
Green scarf being tugged up instinctively, snapping Sam's swirling thoughts back into the present, where Tommy had already ran to his side and gave him a brief hug.

"You okay, big man? Big S?" Spoke Tommy gently and letting Sam card his hands through Tommy's hair again.

The crimson was just too distracting, it almost looked like it was moving under the patch of skin Tommy wasn't able to hide, taunting Sam, playing with him because he just couldn't fucking stop looking at it.

Fingers shaking against blonde locks, making Tommy's eyes grow distant and clouded, already knowing what's running through the man's thoughts.

  
Biting on his lips Tommy snarked under his breath,

  
"C'mon Sam. You know you could just rely on your big capable Tommyinnit! The big boss! Tommyinnit will be there for you!"

Aiming for a joking tone. Even if his tone was breathy and uncertain.

Sam did not laugh.

  
And Tommy didn't continue.

The two of them standing in relative silence. 

  
With Sam's hands curling around Tommy like a leach, Tommy sunk his face deeper in Sam's chest. 

_'Always'_ was the word missing from Tommy's previous statement.

  
-

Anxiety crawled through Sam's skin. Pulling at them, frantic hands soaking the cloth in his grip with warm water, his hand working to unbutton Tommy's shirt by a few to let the boy breathe while his other set the damp cloth on Tommy's forehead.

  
Wiping away a trail of sweat gliding down Tommy's cheeks.

Thumbs tracing the blonde's cheekbones in order to soothe Tommy, and especially himself.

  
_The red_. God, _it's everywhere._

Bright crimson invading his vision in the form of little vines, _crawling_ with _movement_ unnatural and downright _disgusting_ , wriggling around Tommy's ear.

  
Curling around on them, blocking one of Tommy's hearing organs as Tommy whimpered at the disturbance moving fluidly across his skin like wildfire.

Bile climbing up Sam's throat. Pushing it down was a heavy feat. But Tommy was still crying and writhing and- and-

  
Sam _can't_ let anything bad happen.

He can't, no matter how much his hands shake, no matter how pale he grew, no matter how sick he is, and how much he wants to cut the things off of Tommy's skin and be rid of it all, he just can't risk it.

The fucking vines will grow back just as many, and while Sam didn't have a problem with cutting them over and over again, that certainly won't be easy for Tommy. He doesn't want Tommy to suffer. Anything but that.

The only thing he can do, is man up, swallow down the bile testing it's power at he back of his throat, ignore the tremble in his hands completely, only focusing on the task at hand.

  
The fever. Get rid of it. Heal him.

  
Sam's breathing grew ragged, tiredness dragging his body down. Though his frantic movements never slowed until darkness coated the sky turning it into pitch black outside of Tommy's room.

Tommy's body going lax after struggling against the vines influence for hours and hours on end, getting the rest that it needs.

Temperature slightly going down, luckily enough for safety standards as Sam slumped against Tommy's bed in relief.

  
Sweat rolling off his own skin, tiredness poked at his sore fingers from moving them all day without pause.

A few cut vines lying down on the ground. _Dead_. Without movement, colour drained out of it's small _previously_ _wriggling_ frame.

That's when the tears flowed.

  
Sam realizes what he has done, and how bad this has become, and he sobs.

_Once. It's only once._

  
Sam chants those words like a mantra, hoping it would cast a spell of assurance over him but later reduces to sobs when all he could feel is the void crushing his insides grow harsher and harsh.

  
Tommy stirs in his sleep, red marring his chin leaving red imprints slitting up half of his face, bulging, protruding against his skin because these vines lay underneath layers and layers of them, yet they were even more agile, bleeding red _inside_ of Tommy's cheeks like a permanent rash impossible to be rid of.

Crimson, met Sam's eyes all the same. Sam cries, and he grips at his hair because these are the only times he could let out how desperate he really is. Tommy couldn't hear him, Tommy couldn't hear his harsh breathing, hot and starkly different from the cool breeze passing through their ventilation.

Head burried deep in his hands, Sam desperately wails.

He cries for a better future, he begs for a brighter future, he fucking _pleads_ for a happy ending. 

  
Hands clasped together tightly as his head dips down next to Tommy's shoulder so that he could cry. Never ending tears unleashed from his lashes disregarding how tired he was, deeming it was crucial that he let's out all that pent up frustration rather than bottling it up completely.

Tommy stirs again, still unaware of Sam's choked sobs, a lean his direction was all it took for Sam to bang his hands against Tommy's bed, desperate cries turning more and more furious by the second.

  
Out of spite, Sam rages through salty tears, the gods didn't answer his prayers, but they did give him something that made his skin bristle and his grip tighten,

_"P-Phil."_ Said Tommy hoarsely, scratchy and desperate in his hazed slumber.

Hands weakly reaching upwards for nothing but thin air.

  
Sam howls low and angry, fuck the gods fuck everyone, fuck Dream, fuck Phil, fuck everyone!

His heart aches and his muscles spasmed violently it almost hurt.

Tommy weakly calls out again, shutting his eyes tightly, calling out the name of a person that has abandoned him in his lowest, Sam feels fire burning across his vision, and he swears he'll fucking burn something down if he's not careful.

Then the crimson moves again, this time, the ones unresponsive on his hands outside of Tommy's skin _wriggled_ , starting to _twist and circled Tommy's arm like a vice grip ready to leave a deep bruise._

  
Sam sees _red, crimson, copper, all at the same time._

His eyes widened in horror, and his face turns sickeningly white.

  
Sam moves faster than he ever has in his life, and he reaches out and clasps his clammy hands around Tommy's frail ones.

  
Traitorous sobs raking through his whole body, forcing him to take gulps of air when he feels too much.

  
Tommy stills and then his lips quirk upwards in a way that wasn't supposed to be possible for a sleeping person, hands going limp on his chest with Sam's still closely intact.

Right on Tommy's chest, where his heart beats calmly.

  
Tommy croaks after that, the name he calls out this time sounding more relaxed and affectionate coming out of his scratchy throat compared to the previous one,

  
Sam almost thinks he was starting to hallucinate,

_"S-Sam...?"_

  
Tommy croaks it out again, _searching_ , and _pleading_ , eyes shut closed.

_"Sam..."_

Sam cries harder than he's ever had in his life for the rest of the night.

* * *

Energy was what Sam lacks these days. Working for the SMP has it's perks. But now all it did to him was weigh him down.

  
He was always tired. Constantly alert, looking around his surroundings as if Tommy would appear with him out of nowhere.

Healthy and well.

Without roots sticking and poking out of his ears and eye. _Wriggling and pulling his skin apart harshly to the point where Sam has to stitch through the gaping wounds left from crimson roots slicing through the blonde's deathly pale skin before the boy could bleed to death._

A chill went up Sam's spine as he remembered those memories. _Blood gushing out of Tommy's mouth to let it pool down his lap whilst the boy could only twitch weakly, the only indication the boy was still alive somewhere underneath all those blooming crimson branches pushing and pulling across his skin like sharp and lethal daggers._

  
Sam steadied himself as he shook away those thoughts, picking up at speed so that he could curl up with Tommy in his bed so Sam could listen to Tommy's slowly decaying heartbeat-

  
_No- no-_

  
_He meant- he didn't mean-_

_Nonononono_

Sam doesn't know why, his stomach _churned_ and he _doesn't fucking know why!_

  
_Gods, please!_

  
Sam knows this is probably him just panicking after doing a lot of work, he was just antsy for being away from Tommy for way too long,

_Yeah, yeah that's it!_

Whatever it is, Sam just runs back as fast as he can to their house, cursing himself along the way at how secluded it was, for wanting to distance Tommy away completely after the first root bloomed and stretched across Tommy's palm like a wriggling inch worm.

Throwing out enderpearls to the sky as far as he can without tumbling down flat on his face, not even batting an eye at the prospect of wasting the teleporting item, for he was too immersed in his own panic and paranoia that he has not stopped to consider it through,

  
Because _god fucking dammit, there's no fucking need to consider it through! It's fucking Tommy, and Tommy needs him right now, Sam feels it deep in his bones._  
For whatever reason it may be, Sam just wants to be there for him, Sam sprints across the SMP like there's no tomorrow, teleporting as fast as he can without getting the slightest bit dizzy, heart pumping loudly accompanied by the ringing in his ears making him sprint faster and faster.

  
He skids to a halt, breath heaving and strained, legs continuing where he left off and immediately carried him inside, barging through the door with so much force the hinges squeak and hiss due to his harsh treatment.

Frantic eyes leapt across the room, already feeling tears fall down his cheeks when Tommy didn't croak out his usual greeting everytime Sam got back home.

The house was quiet. _Too quiet._

  
_A-almost like when he was living alone back then._

Sam feels adrenaline course through his veins and he cries out Tommy's name loud and frantic, even though he knows where to expect Tommy's resting body to be.

  
Opening the door with too much force, breaking it's hinges in the process, Sam practically threw himself across the room in a fit of panic.

  
He tosses himself towards Tommy, and the sight that greets him will _forever_ be _ingrained_ in his memory for the rest of his life.

  
There Tommy laid, limbs strewn across the bed messily, sweat coating his forehead. As too many, way too many, roots _**wriggled** and **clawed** at Tommy's hands, Tommy's thighs down to his ankles, even up through Tommy's neck, poking and **tearing** some of the skin **open** , leaving trails of blood gurgling and oozing down like wet liquid, blotches of bubbles indicating how recent the blood was, the crimson was gushing everywhere_.

  
A singular, _thick_ and _long_ _crimson vine manifested and grew out of Tommy's left eye socket where Sam had to dissect through his left eye after the vine had poked from behind Tommy's eyelids resulting into blood curdling screams that still haunts him to this day that night._

  
It was _bulging_ , _squelching_ sounds entering Sam's ears as the vines grew and grew, they _wriggled_ and pulled through, _tearing skin apart from where Tommy laid limp on the bed. Choking on his own blood, gurgling out desperate cries that resembled Sam's name hard enough it was almost recognisable._  
_Thick_ , _long,_ _bloody_ vines _growing_ out of the eye socket like his skin was a patch of fresh soil ready to grow fresh plants.

  
This plant was _nothing_ normal, it was _sickening_ , _poisonous_ and _disgusting_ , and it was fucking _alive_ , _a **living breathing abomination living and growing permanent roots deep inside of Tommy's body ready to tear through him, limb from limb once it has grown large enough inside of each and every one of his organs.**_

  
Horror flashed his vision, all Sam could see was _red, crimson, coating the sheets, coating Tommy's spasming skin._ _Flexing, curling and uncurling on themselves_ in a weak attempt to lessen the intense pain it suffered.

Even Tommy's last remaining eye, Tommy's _sweet baby blue eye had turned **completely crimson**_. The shade not even like his usual bright red tee that seemed to have made his look iconic, instead it was _starkly dark, and one that could only be compared to the colour of **blood**._

  
Static bellows in his ears. They stretch across his mind and breaks through his head like sirens, alarming every nerve in his system to **_move_**.

  
Jostled out of his mind, high with gut wrenching worry, pushing back bile he already spit out besides Tommy's bed as he climbed up the mattress.

  
Pushing his knees deep and making the bed dip in his weight.

Uncomfortably shaky and uncontrollable hands patting Tommy's cheeks, tears running down Sam's face with how much blood such little action could spurr, splotching crimson marks all over his face, uncovered by the mask, leaving a raw terrified look in it's place.

  
" _Tommy. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, please please please **please**. **Can you listen to me Toms?! Do you- do you hear me- c-can you hear me Toms?!"**_ Begged Sam, voice too loud and harsh it clawed at his throat.

But his tears were blinding him, and he can't afford the panic lest he wants to lose Tommy now.

  
_Lose Tommy now._

Sam's mouth _screamed_.

Calling out Tommy's name over and over and over again. Patting at his cheeks occasionally when his blood spiked after seeing Tommy's eyelid droop.

Silent horror burning him like fire was set up on his insides, blowing smoke appearing to make him choke as his hands grew desperate. Harsh.

Mostly gripping at the vines and roots growing from inside of Tommy so that he could cut it out, one by one, and later on a few of them all at once.

  
He cuts through them all. _Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over-_

  
A choked sob.

_-ver and over and over and over and over-_

A blood curdling scream.

_-gain and over and over and over a-and, a-again , over- and over and over and over-_

Sam's mind whirled, his voice was slowly growing raspy but he _just_. _Couldnt_. _Stop_. **_SCREAMING_**.

  
_" **TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY** PLEASE!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T- DON'T PLEASE, PLEASE I CAN'T TOMMY! PLEASE, I HAVEN'T HELPED YOU YET- WE HAVEN'T FUCKING MADE MEMORIES ENOUGH TOMMY!! COME ON TOMMY! PLEASE! P-PLEASE! WOULD YOU REALLY LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?! PLEASE TOMMY, **PLEASE**!"_

  
Sam threw his claws at Tommy's roots, blindly clawing at them now, more out of panic and instilled horror, breath catching up, stuffing up his lungs he feels he'd pass out any second, clawing at the roots without mercy, the fucking roots taking his sunshine away, taking _his Toms_ away, taking _his son away!_

Then-

  
_NONONONONO_

_Tommy stopped moving._

  
**_TOMMY STOPPED MOVING_ **

His sudden twitches stopped abruptly. Leaving a motionless body, no longer struggling against Sam's completely bloodied hands tearing through the vines with a ferocity equal to that of a lion's. 

  
Sam screeched high pitched and _loud_ , his vision goes all _red_ , his hands dove deep and he ** _couldn't stop_** , _the roots the roots the vines the vines the branches the roots the vines the vines-_

  
_TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY TOMMY_

  
His mind _cried in anguish, his cries never stopped and his sobs only picked up in volume and he could- he could **feel** a slight movement for a split second coming from the **dead** \- no, **dying** boy beneath him, letting out a single noise, choked out and muffled, but tongue able to wrap around his vocals and consonants to form a one syllable word that stabbed a knife straight through Sam's heart,_

_"D-dad."_

_**Sam's eyes widened, a gaping hole sucking him in, losing his grip-** _

  
**_Redredredredredredred-_ **

_Sam's hands **grips** at the vines like an **animal** , his hands **tugging** and **pulling viciously** like the vines were crawling from inside of his body instead. Lips shaking hard, mouth opening so wide to let out a singular pained scream, rattling even the walls of their secluded home, pain lacing through the screams so loud it was deafening and gut wrenching,_

  
_A blood curdling scream was heard not from Tommy._

  
_As Tommy had already closed his remaining eye._

_The only thing left in his stead was his decaying body, squelching, crackling, and oozing with fresh blood. Vines and roots still growing and moving **fast** , disgustingly **pulsing** , despite being cut through so so many times. Despite the life already leaving it's vessel. It didn't stop. Eating even through the dead corpse, _

_crunch, crunch, **Crack. Squelch.**_

  
_Leaving only one person alive in the dimly lit room._

  
_A lonesome, screaming figure clawing at remnants of a boy's body he used to consider his own son until their voice, and their cries, were eventually no more._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi did you make it out okay?
> 
> Hope so.
> 
> Tell me what you think down below, oh and hope you have a great day!
> 
> Thanks and sorry for letting you read this, love you all :")


End file.
